This invention relates generally to furniture or furnishings containing a lectern for use in conducting religious services.
Lecterns for use in religious services are, of course, well known to the prior art. Moreover, it is generally known that a lectern may be combined with other furnishings or furniture such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,414 issued to R. L. Rupp on Mar. 3, 1964 entitled "Combination Pulpit and Register Desk". In that particular patent, a book or scripture supporting lectern is disclosed which is removably mounted on a pulpit or register desk. The reference lectern may be positioned for use by an individual standing at the open back side of a three-sided desk wherein the combination forms an attractive pulpit from which a sermon may be delivered. By lifting the lectern from its mounting on the top of the desk and turning it around 180 degrees, the lectern may be re-mounted on the desk for use by a person standing at the enclosed front of the desk as a convenient register desk of the general appearance often found in funeral homes, church vestibules and so forth.
However, none of the lecterns used in combination with furnishings in the prior art are adapted to rotate around a multi-sided table for shared use by numerous persons located at each of the sides. My invention overcomes this and other disadvantages of the prior art.